The present invention generally relates to a spring mechanism. More specifically, the invention also relates to the use of a spring mechanism and actuator in a finished product including, but not limited to, a pinch valve assembly, manual operated fluid control valves, solenoid operated control valves, acceleration sensors, electrical switches, and snap action latching mechanisms.
Compression-type springs are known in the art. However, compression-type springs by their design are limited to resisting an external force from one specific direction and are limited to a specific amount of compression distance. The application of an external force on a compression spring causes it to compress between the external force and the structure to which the spring is attached. There is a maximum distance that a compression spring can safely be compressed without damaging the spring. The single direction of resistance and the possibility of damage to the compression spring are significant limitations for many applications.
Another significant problem area in the prior art pertains to snap action mechanisms. Examples of devices employing a snapping action between two positions are wall mounted light switches and electrical rocker switches. However, these devices snap in one direction or upon application of a small external force, snap in the other direction. The main problem with these mechanisms lies in the fact that the amount of force they can exert to resist movement from the desired position is limited. There is no known mechanism that provides all three desired attributes including: a snap action, a large force which keeps the mechanism in the desired position, and a large force that prevents the device from remaining in any position between the two distinct switch positions. Industry addresses the performance limitations of springs and snap action mechanisms by designing relatively complex mechanisms and/or by accepting the performance limitations of the prior art devices.
In one aspect of the invention, an inverting spring assembly includes a housing, a metal strip, and an actuator. The housing has a first support, a second support opposite the first support, a third support, and a fourth support opposite the third support. The first and second supports are at a distance Y from one another. The metal strip is supported by the first support and second support and is longer than the distance Y. The actuator applies force to the metal strip in a first direction and a second direction causing the metal strip to be movable from a first position and a second position.
In another aspect of the invention, an inverting spring includes a first support, a second support, a resilient member and an actuator means. The first support and second support are a distance Y apart from one another. The resilient member has a length greater than Y. One end of the resilient member is supported by the first support and the second end of the resilient member is supported by the second support. The actuator is in contact with the resilient member for applying force to the resilient member thereby allowing the resilient member to be movable between a first position and a second position using the actuator.
In another aspect of the invention, a pinch valve assembly includes a housing, a pinch member, and an actuator. The pinch member is slidably disposed of within the housing and moves between an extended and a retracted position. The pinch member is biased into the extended position and the retracted position. The actuator is interconnected with the pinch member such that the actuator biases the pinch member from an extended position engaging a soft wall tube to a retracted position disengaging the soft wall tube.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by persons skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.